


Month Long Subscription

by astr0cat



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Just a taste for whats to come, M/M, Not really anything here yet except Oculeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Basically 30 Days of WoW (World of Warcraft) but I'm a cheeky shit so ofc I didn't put that as the titleThis will basically just be 30 days of reader one shots and my personal ships





	1. Oculeth

A smile broke onto your face as your mentor beckoned you over, slender fingers motioning over to you as he sent you a smile, “come, hurry before the spell expires.”

Giggling with giddy joy, you bounced over to him, orbs trained on the arcane magic he had conjured up. Once at his side, the man grasped your palm, guiding it to one of the sparking orbs, “now remember what I told you, outlander, a tender touch always does the job when it comes to this type of magic.”

With those words, he released your skin, taking a small step back as to observe your movements.

You reached up a hesitant hand and placed it near the floating sphere, actions smooth as the tips of your digits grazed the fiery substance. A small burst of energy touched your flesh which in return forced a flinch out of you.

Though this action was diminutive and barely to be taken note of, this motion quickly proved how effective it was on the spell.

Quick flashes of lavender spiked out against you, drawing generous bursts of pain from your tender nerves. Yelping and backing off a bit, you cradled your hand to your chest, heart thumping with adrenaline. 

In response the arcane magic before you fizzled for a moment before inevitably fading. Frowning, you glanced down at the floor.

As Oculeth’s apprentice, you had found that he was much more agile than he seemed, both physically and most certainly mentally. His spells never ceased to prove a challenge to your less experienced mind. In the end though, when it had come down to his final tests on a lesson, your studies had always paid off and you hadn't failed but this time…

This time you were dealing with an unnatural force and a different type of magic, something you were unfamiliar with.

Sighing, you turned your head up as you felt a hand rest on your shoulder, “outlander, do not fret. Mistakes do happen and we will learn from them. Test, observe, repeat.”

Hesitating, you nodded after a moment, turning to face him, burnt palm still held to your form. Going to respond to his statement, you ceased as you took in his appearance.

“Oculeth?”

A shivering wreck was left in your mentor's place, clawed points already scratching softly at his chin. Brow creasing with worry, you reached forward and grabbed ahold of his wrists, “Oculeth, here.”

Hastily you released him, palms searching within your satchel for the mana crystals he desperately needed. After a mere few seconds, you presented him with fifty of the items, all twinkling with a blue gleam in the shy rays of sunlight. 

Gingerly taking his shoulders, you sat him down on the floor of his workshop, palm still holding out the shards. One by one the objects left your hand, seemingly blinking out of existence as they were teleported to his convenience. 

A good half hour passed before he regained his composure, a deep sigh escaping him, “not withering today it seems.”

You frowned for a split second before grinning, a tender smile but a shine of small happiness none the less, “never. Not today, not tomorrow…”

Turning your gaze back to your hip, you reached into your leather carrier once more, retreiving a pouch before turning back to your mentor. Once he took notice that you were offering him something, he hesitantly held out his palms.

Gently placing the small clothed item into his patient grasp, you beamed up at him, “there's enough in there to last you two months and more, I refuse to let you fade. I mean...if I did who would I irritate then?”

Oculeth sent you a knowing simper, accepting your gift with an affection filled gaze, “I thank you for this gift and in return, I suppose I shall continue to ward off your agitating antics...not that you have many if any at all,” he finished, fuchsia eyes trained on you, snuffing out each and every reaction that was made.

Casting your gaze to the floor, you fumbled around with your hands, a fondness tugging the corners of your lips upwards, “likewise, professor.”

Before you could advance any farther into your conversation, you arose from your seat on the floor, offering your hand out to the Nightfallen male. “Best we get back to Meredil before Thalyssra becomes troubled, night is falling.”

Taking your palm and nodding his head in agreeance, he looked off towards the fading sun, stars already beginning to dot the blanket of forming black. “I suppose you are correct, my dear.”

Chuckling softly, you leisurely strolled over to the teleporter, activating the correct crystal before bowing down to Oculeth, “after you, Cheif Telemancer.”

Laughing jovially, he came up to you, “as you wish, my Outlander Apprentice.”

As he stepped onto the device, you darted forward and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek softly. 

It was only for a second or two once you had stepped off of the teleporter but he had noticed. However, before he could speak a word, you darted off into Meredil in search of Thalyssra, most certainly readying another story of your studies for both her and Valtrois.

Oculeth couldn't help but smile at that fact, his arm already raised so he could cradle his cheek, touch as delicate as a flower.


	2. Runas the Shamed

Coming to a halt at the male’s side, you cast your gaze upwards, orbs trained on his pointed ears. In these last few hours he had really grown on you. Of course you had been sent out to bring his life to a halt but he had quickly surrendered. Honestly you probably wouldn't have killed him anyways, he just had a certain charm lingering about him.

No doubt if you told any of that to the Blue Dragonflight they'd certainly put a few mana shards through you.

Despite this, here you were, by Runas’ side aiding him in the fall of the leylines. You couldn't help but wonder if there were more like him out here on this new continent, curiosity ebbing at your mind as your gaze still firmly rested upon him.

He must have drawn his mana saber to a halt for he held a lilac colored palm before your face, “my friend, is everything alright?”

Jumping a bit at the realization of his closeness, you nodded, forcing your mind into reality once more. “Quite,” you said softly, watching as the elf scratched at his chin, orbs seemingly searching for something. 

A long, drawn out sigh escaped your parted lips as you shoved your hand into your satchel, retrieving a fistful of crystals, which was most definitely not enough, before you held them out to your ally.

With the haste of a rabbit, Runas plucked the items from your hand, silently nibbling on them as to sustain his small life.

With a heavy, beating heart, you stared up at him, eyes sorrowful, knowing that you wouldn't always be there for him, knowing that the friendship you two carried would soon wither.

Moments passed and once the man had finished his meal he dismounted his saber, you quickly following suit.

As you were about to set off into the mana infused lands, a clawed finger tapped your shoulder which in turn caused you to spin around.

Before you stood the elf that you had grown so very attached to, a shuddering mess as he nervously looked down at you, “if it isn't any trouble, could you perhaps gather any mana crystals you stumble upon for me? Any amount at all will do if you could be so kind, my friend.”

A somber smile bubbled up onto your face before you enveloped the elf into a firm embrace, “of course.”

Runas simply stared for a moment before returning your gesture, “are you positive that you are well?” 

His voice had dropped to a degree, a hushed whisper above the breeze as he spoke.

“I am well…” you delivered another squeeze to his small, thin frame before reluctantly pulling away, “just promise me that you'll be alive when I get back.”

A crooked smile formed on his lips, head bowed slightly, “I promise.”


	3. Illidan

Swallowing a gasp, you peered up at the giant before you, eyes wide as you took in the sight. You had heard of the rumors, Illidan absorbing the powers of Guld’dan’s skull but it had just seemed too surreal. You never thought that he would be so desperate for power. Despite his acts, you could not agree with the rest of the Kaldorei.

According to the facts you had received and acquired over the years, it was not the demon who was the betrayer, more or the less the Elven race themselves.

Before you could get a word out, the elf slammed into you, warglaives drawn. Your breath hitched upon the sight, legs trembling, “Illidan?” Your voice shook as you spoke, barely audible as you stared up at him.

“You are not meant to be here and if you seek to kill me-”

Quickly cutting him off, you grasped his upper arm with a quivering palm, “I would never...I just wanted to see you again.” Tentatively placing your fingers upon one of his hands, you turned your gaze upwards, “is that wrong? I stayed with you under Mount Hyjal all those years..it's been so long since I have seen you.” 

Remaining silent for a moment, the demon hesitantly lowered his weapons, placing them on the ground before just simply staring at you. Staring and staring with that blind gaze until you squirmed, your arms instinctively covering your form as you hunched into yourself. Despite this, you immediately dropped one hand to rest upon his, forcing your sight to meet his blind gaze.

Suddenly you were forced into a hasty embrace, Illidan's arms firmly looped around your torso, grip pulling you as close as possible. Forcing your limbs out from between the two of you with a great effort, you returned the action, eyes beginning to leak a steady stream of water. “I've missed you so much…”

The elf softly hushed you, tenderly bringing the two of you to sit upon the floor, “it has been quite long, my dear…”

Smiling affectionately, you leaned into him, your small weight shifting as he softly tugged at your hair, stroking it with clawed fingers.

“Did you forget about me?”

Shaking his head in defiance, he laid down a quick peck upon your forehead, “never, even if you had been sent here to seek out my essence, snuff out my life and lay an end to it...I would have let you.”

A small cry escaped you, a mixture of happiness and deep sorrow, “I would never…” A long silence stretched out between the two of you, quieting the normally screaming air, “would you have killed me?”

In order to look up at him, you pulled away a bit, palm placed upon his chest. Doing the same, he bowed his head, “not in this lifetime or any other.”

Eyes crinkling and smile absorbing your features, you tugged him down by one of his horns, pulling him into a long, overdue kiss, “I love you.”

The green behind his eyes only seemed to burn brighter, fel flames dancing behind the mask of fabric he adorned.

“Always.”


	4. Khadgar

One of the many mages inhabiting Dalaran now stood beside Khadgar, sternly fixed on assisting the Archmage as ordered. An apprentice, mind you, not a sorcerer quite as great as Kalec or Jaina but quickly nearing that range of magic.

The young mage soon turned his eyes to you, watching closely as the older wizard conversed alongside you, watching as your eyes fluttered.

Despite being of lower rank with that of apprenticeship, the male turned to Khadgar once your absence had settled in.

“She seems to have taken quite the liking to you, Archmage.”

Though his voice was smooth and his tone charming, he knew you would not come seeking him but rather the mentor the two of you shared.

A chuckle stirred the air, the wizened male cocking his head to the side to look at the boy, “infatuations don't last long, i'm much too old for someone so full of life.”

This time it was the teens turn to laugh, a grin spreading across his lips, “she'd be hurt to hear you say that, you know.” 

Watching as Khadgar rolled his eyes, a smirk blossomed forth, arms crossing, “you love her too, don't you?”

The said male just shook his head, “young love is meant for the young. My hair proves to be enough evidence for how time has painted a picture out of me, not a very lovely picture might I add.”

Snorting and slapping his arm, the boy turned on his heel and glided over to a bookshelf, pulling forth an aged novel, “I know you're my mentor, but with all due respect…” he paused for a moment, finger resting on a page of the book, “you've got many upon countless women, some men as well, falling to swoon before you. Just because she's young doesn't mean she's stupid. If she's your apprentice then she is obviously no fool and has earned an obvious right to love specifically you, she sees you everyday for Light's sake.”

Nothing but silence and the flipping of pages passed between them for a good few seconds before the older male burst into laughter, “you are a card, lad, an absolute card. Thank you though, I appreciate your words and for once they do seem logical..” 

Another chuckle passed Khadgar's lips as his apprentice let out a snarky retort, smirk pasted on his face and sarcasm glued to his tone.

The two men shared a small glance as you bounded up the stairs once again, the apprentice smiling into his book and the Leader of Kirin Tor beaming down at you.

All Khadgar could do was stare into that beautiful, radiant expression of yours; lose himself in the bliss that he was finally granted.

Casting a charming grin down at you, the mage formed a delicate rose before leaning down, bending his back ever so slightly, and offering the floral mass of arcane to you.

You happily accepted the small flower.


End file.
